Humans aren't perfect
by Midnight Wallflower
Summary: When Elena's father died – not that she matter or cared, though – she's forced to move to Mystic Falls when a job opportunity appears to her mom. There she meets a group of special people, a nerd, a black, a disabled, a gay... A story full of love, danger, jealousy, and a lot of music, but mainly how us, humans, aren't perfect, but how we learn to live with that. AU/AH.
1. Hope

**Title:** Humans aren't perfect

**Summary:** When Elena's father died – not that she mattered, though – she's forced to move to Mystic Falls when a job opportunity appears to her mom. There she meets a group of special people, but also catches the eye of Mystic Falls's bad guy. A story full of love, danger, jealousy, and a lot of music, but mainly how us, humans, aren't perfect.

**Pairing: **Damon and Elena

**Rating:** T for language and violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of these songs, though I will give all the credits of the songs I use at the end of each chapter.

**A/N: (Important to read)** Hey guys :) This is my first fan fiction I write, and I came up with this idea one night. Music is an important part of my life, I seriously can't survive without it, and it also tells a lot of stories. So I decided to include songs based on the character's life. Most (More like all) the character's lives are based on songs, so it made sense cause they are supposed to write the songs. This story is different from others cause its about friendship, mostly how we aren't perfect. Maybe if you're depressed this story will help you out, these characters have rough life's and my objective is to make them see that life is worth it. This story includes a lot of stories including bullying, shyness (when you're too shy to say something), depression, discrimination, lost, and more. Hopefully you'll like this story cause I've never seen something like this.

This story **is not only focused in Damon and Elena**, its also focused in the other character lives. But Damon and Elena are the main pairing, therefore the story is about them and how they can find love again.

Country, pop, and alternative are going to be used, if you don't like country then its fine, its not necessary to actually listen to the songs, but at least read the lyrics. Also pop, but don't expect me to put Justin Bieber or One Direction cause I don't like neither of them, mostly alternative like Imagine Dragons, etc.

Also I know most of you don't like Elena, so she's more OOC, more vulnerable and depressed, also shy. But I'll keep some of the concepts of CW's Elena. Now that you now that, I have to admit most of the characters are OOC, but I don't change their personality, simply add some more.

Be aware English is not my first language, its Spanish, and I don't have a beta so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Without further ado, lets get started :)

**PS:** All Elena's outfits will be posted at the end of the chapters

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Hope

"Come on, Elena, you don't want to be late for school." I hear my mom say from downstairs, making me groan.

Today is my first day of senior year in this little town called _Mystic Falls_ I just moved in. Hooray! My last year of high school…well, for me isn't that great. I moved here because of my dad's death, very cliché, right? Wanting a fresh start, well, that is practically true, but no, I wasn't sad because of my father's dead, in fact, I was relieved. Why? Because he kept abusing from my mom, always arguing, hit us my little brother, Jeremy and me. Wanna know the worst part? He is my real father, not just some stepfather or something like it. Nope, he was my biological father.

We used to live in Oklahoma, my old home. God, how much I miss it there… Even though it only was a small house, we – and when I say 'we', I mean to Jeremy, mom, and I – were kind of happy, of course, only when father wasn't around. Our house was destroyed by a tornado – yup, not that cliché, right? – Well, if you were expecting a car accident or something like it, nope, it was a tornado, a tornado that destroyed that house, leaving with it all those terrible memories, but also, the good ones. All we had left were my Aunt Jenna and his husband, Alaric, who live at _Mystic Falls_ and could lend us a little loan, now that we had nowhere to go. I had to leave Oklahoma, but also, my dead boyfriend. He died in the same tornado that destroyed our house, his name was Matt Donovan. I loved him, I truly loved him, and I don't even think I can ever love someone like him; his sweet smile that made you fall in love, his voice like an angel that makes you fall asleep. He used to sing a couple of times, while I was having nightmares, used to sing me lullabies till I fall asleep, but also we made an incredible duo, we both shared something different from love, something that made us be together – music –.

I discovered that music was my passion from a young age, my favorite genre is _country_. Why _country_? Well, lets just say that it can make you feel happy and sad at the same time; makes you want to cry while dancing inside, it feels like a rollercoaster of emotions, which, I must add, I _like_ it.

I never had much friends back in Oklahoma, only a two; Amy Jones and Bruce Johnson. We three were inseparable best friends, pretty much like the _golden trio_, A.K.A, Harry, Ron, and Hermione from _Harry Potter_. Yeah I kinda have a tiny little obsession with the Harry Potter series…

But that was four months ago, right now I only have some goals in mind: go to college, keep good grades, focus in music, but most importantly; forget Matt. I really thought Matt was my prince, my soulmate, the one that I would marry, have children, and die by his side. Now I will never be able to make anything like that. But like I said, I have to erase him from my mind.

This time, I want things to be different here in Mystic Falls. No, I won't say the same phrase every girl would use 'I'll try to be someone new', but here's the thing, I don't want to be new. Memories are scars, scars that make you who you are and will always be with you, you can change your attitude, look, anything, but deep down you'll always be yourself, and the memories will still be there, you can forget them, but never erase them.

I make my daily routine since I came here; wake up, shower, and made my hair. Weird I don't put any make-up to cover the bruises, right? Well, that's because scars tell stories, if you don't cover them means you're not afraid to show what you're made of. I decide to wear a purple-vine sweater that has white hearts printed on it, jeans, a pair of brown boots, and my gold-pink shaped heart necklace Matt gave me on my birthday.

I made my way downstairs as I heard Jeremy say. "I'll look for a work later, mom".

I grabbed a toast and pour myself some orange juice while I sat down next to Jeremy. "Well, I heard there are work interviews at the Grill" I said, earning a confused look from him and explained him. "Mystic Grill? The local restaurant that everyone goes on a Friday night?"

He nodded understanding. "Great, I'll go check it out later" He said taking a bite of his toast and continue reading the newspaper for a young age, I have to admit Jeremy was really mature, maybe more than me. I sighed and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Nervous?" My mom asked with a concern look in her face. I just nodded and focused on my scrambled eggs my mom had made. Jeremy handed me the car keys.

"You drive?" He asked

"Sure" I said with a smile, which he obviously knew it was forced but ignored it. He finished his eggs and kissed my mom's cheek. We both said goodbye and made our way to our car. It has been a while since I haven't drive; hopefully I still know how and can get to school safe and sound.

* * *

The way to school was easy; we made more and less ten minutes to get there, of course, with no cars in our way. I quickly found a spot next to a beautiful black camaro, but of course, we didn't had that much money to afford a car like that, we were happy with what we had. I pulled the ends of my sweater to cover my hand's bruises and made my way towards the secretary for her to give me my schedule.

"Uh, Hello" I said trying to get the woman's attention. "Elena Gilbert"

She glanced at me and smiled. "Sure, you're new here, right?"

I nodded and then I realized she wasn't looking at me. "Uh, yes"

She smiled at me and handed me the schedule. "Good luck then. Ah, and welcome to Mystic Falls"

I smiled and started searching for my locker. It was hard to go anywhere because of the boys who kept moving in my way, guys kissing their girlfriends in the lockers…I shivered at the strange sensation. In my old school you'll never see something like this, you would get detention for it, but now I guess you can do whatever you want. I also heard that my step-uncle, Alaric, gives history here, which was great because I would like to know at least one familiar face here. As I was walking further I kept listening to guys whistling to me some saying 'Hey babe, come here', which just made me roll my eyes. Something my other school had which this hasn't was that they were polite.

Some guys keep calling me beautiful and gorgeous, which made me feel uncomfortable, I was never called like that by any guy except Matt.

"Ignore them, they love to bother the new girls," A soft voice belonging to a girl said behind me making me turn. She was a girl, her blonde hair was held in two little ponytails, pale skin, she wears rectangular glasses and a pair of pretty blue eyes that are behind them. She seems nerdy because she wears a skirt and a buttoned up t-shirt, pretty much a scholar girl outfit. "Caroline Forbes" She said stretching her hand

I smiled back shaking her hand. "Elena Gilbert" I answered "And yeah, I am new"

She giggled. "Well, since you're new, I would like you to introduce you to a couple of friends. I'm the leader of the reading club, if you're interested"

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe i'll join" I said "Do you know where the locker 312 is by any chance?"

She nodded happily. "Its just right by my locker" She said taking my hand "Come on, I'll show you"

I liked Caroline. She was funny and bubbly, also really nice. She took me to my locker and we find we both had History together and guided me there. I waved to Ric who waved back with a smile.

"Who are you waving at?" Caroline asked curiously

I turned to her. "Oh, Ric…I mean, , its my step-uncle" I said

She nodded and turned to talk to a African-american girl, which I thought I heard her whisper _'The only I talked to you about'_. "Bonnie, this is Elena Gilbert, she's new and I thought we should introduce her to the gang" She said and Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Elena, this is Bonnie Bennett"

We stretched hands. It was fun to talk to them, we three discovered we shared a love for country-pop music and accorded to see each other at the Grill, which was perfect cause I really wanted to go out today, so I immediately accepted. Bonnie was really nice, but at the same time shy. She blushed really easily, just like me. She has dark skin, and her hair is beautifully straight, she was wearing a sunflower dress which made her look flawless. We all got along really easily and I could see we were going to be best friends.

For the first time in four months, I felt a sensation that I thought that I would never feel in a long time; happiness. And that gave me hope that things would be fine again, hope and to **not surrender**.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Elena's outfit: /deserve_happy_ending_chapter/set?id=109188049

That would be her outfit in this chapter and the next :) This chapter was mostly to know what's going on in Elena's life, in this story Matt is like her Stefan, he meant the world to her. The next chapter is the introduction to her new friends and also to our favorite Salvatore brother ;) Includes music in it, but I don't wanna spoil anything so I'll go.

Reviews are appreciated :)

_-Adriana :)_


	2. Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did probably Klaroline would've already happened. I don't own the song below either. **

* * *

**Humans aren't perfect**

**Chapter 2: Stay**

History wasn't that bad, well, probably because Caroline, Bonnie and I kept talking to each other during the class without Ric noticing, or maybe he did but ignore it and let us talk because it made me take a step and move on. Then Caroline and I had Literature together, which was going to probably be my favorite subject since I love to read. I remember I used to be the only one who actually pay attention to the class and read the books, not all of us actually made it through the subject, but it isn't like it affected our grades anyway so they didn't care, but Matt, Amy, Bruce, and I did.

"So, we have Literature with Mr. Williams, you're going to hate him, he's a dick" She said rolling her eyes and whispering the last part

"Like Snape in Harry Potter?'' I said but more to myself. I glanced at her and she had her eyes wide open and a huge smile.

"You also read the books?'' She said and I nodded "As for your question, yep, he's pretty much like that, its like he's Snape and I'm Hermione''

The rest of our way to class we talked about Harry Potter. How about the relationship between Lily and Severus was cute, how much we loved Dobby, and typical things us, fangirls, talk about. When we reached the class we took a spot in the front, because Caroline knows a lot and likes to pay attention to get good grades. When everybody sat down Mr. Williams talked.

"Hello class" He said taking a few steps towards the board "Welcome to a new year in Mystic Falls' High, hopefully all of you will actually pass this class" His attention was now towards me and he saw me with a curious expression then his lips formed an evil smile and said "Well, well, it seems like we have a new student here in Mystic Falls, what's your name?''

I swallowed hard and said. "Elena…Gilbert''

"Well, Elena, welcome to Mystic Falls" He said, the evil smile not leaving his face, which made me shiver.

He started explaining something, which I wasn't paying attention to. I glanced at Caroline whose attention was at 100%, her eyes not leaving the board; unfortunately we sat at the front so I couldn't be in my phone without getting caught. I started doodling in my notebook when I heard Mr. Williams ask a question, it took me a few seconds to realize he was asking it to me.

"Miss Gilbert?'' He said "When was the book Phantom of the Opera published and who's the author?''

I knew it, well I used to. I glanced at Caroline again who was raising her hand as high as she could, trying to get his attention. She finally gave up and said "It was written by a French author called Gaston Leroux, and it was published in 1909"

He glanced at her with a cold expression. "Correct, Miss Forbes, but you can't speak without permission, the next time will be detention, understood?" He said coldly as she flushed with embarrassment and nodded.

The rest of the class I tried to pay attention, or at least keep my head up cause I figured out that he asked the people who weren't paying attention to his class so I tried. The rest of the period was Math and Science, which I didn't had neither of them with Caroline, only Science with Bonnie. I didn't noticed that the period was over when Mrs. Valentine, the science teacher, told us the class was over and we could go to lunch.

* * *

I walked towards my locker with my key in hand, when I got there I opened my locker door and got out my books for my next period and my lunch that I kept in a bag. As I was closing the door I noticed three girls standing next to me, looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked confidently, trying not to sound weak.

The brunette girl that was in the middle smiled and walked closer to me, removing a piece of her wavy brown hair and said. "Hello, my name is Katherine, Katherine Pierce, this are my… friends, Lexi Branson and Anna Bell. And we are the popular girls in this school, just thought you should know now that everyone is talking about you"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "Uh, yeah sure and you're telling me this because…''

She smiled evily. "Well, we saw you earlier with the geeks'' She said

"Geeks?" I asked confused

She rolled her eyes. "The blonde nerd and the black there" She said. God this girl made my blood boil. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us. I mean, we're popular, rich, have cute boyfriends, we always get invited to parties…you know what that means''

Now it was my time to roll my eyes, this girl made me angry. "First of all, never ever call my friends like that, second, you just proved you're a selfish bitch. I don't care how popular or rich you are, I know who my real friends are, now, if you excuse me, I'm hungry so I'd like to eat my lunch in peace" I said passing her side, and I noticed everyone was hearing to our argument which made me blush and heard Katherine scream

"You're going to pay for that, Elena Gilbert" She said angrily and walked away

I shrugged and made my way outside and sat beneath a big tree. I was eating an apple while reading my book when someone interrupted me.

"Wow, that was way to embarrass Katherine Pierce" A guy said and I looked up. It was a group of people walking towards me, I could only recognize Caroline and Bonnie. "Thanks for defending my friends"

Caroline and the rest sat with me and smiled at me. "Thank you for defending us there, Elena. No one has ever done that"

I smiled. "No problem. I mean, nobody has the right to insult you guys" I said taking a bite from my apple

They all smiled at me. "Well, you already know me and Bonnie. These are my friends, yours now. He is Stefan Salvatore" Caroline said pointing the guy who first talked to me. "That is Tyler, he had a car accident, that's why this disabled."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'm Tyler Lockwood. And that one there is Rebekah Mikaelson and her brother Kol" He said pointing a blonde girl who was smiling and wearing also glasses and a boy who was well dressed like he was going to a dinner.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Elena Gilbert, as you probably already know. But people often call me 'Lena" I said chuckling and everyone else did.

"So, Elena, why you moved to Mystic Falls? Where are you from?'' Kol asked

"I'm from Oklahoma, and I moved because my dad died'' I said without any expression

"I'm sorry" Stefan said

I shook my head. "Don't be. Actually, I don't mind'' I said and everyone looked at me shocked and quickly added "Its just…I mean he abused from my mom and hit us me and my younger brother, Jeremy. So it wasn't neither happy nor sad that he died. It's not something I like to talk about" They all nodded

We started to talk about things we liked, but I skipped the part of the music. It's not something that I like to share, only people close to me knew and I just met them today, its just a hobby so it doesn't make really any sense to say it. We all agreed to go to the Grill after school and then the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey, 'Lena'' Tyler said while we were in English "Which workshop are you choosing?''

I shrugged. "Probably music. Is there any music workshop here?'' I asked

He nodded happy. "Yeah, there is. Rebekah and Bonnie are in Kitchen though. Stefan and Kol in Arts, And Caroline and me are in music. You should join us, they start today," He said and I agreed.

We went to our classes. Maybe school wasn't that bad. Maybe I can actually spend a day out of house. Maybe I can actually not cry because of Matt. Maybe, just maybe. Before I knew school was over and it was time to go to workshops. I looked for Caroline and Tyler who guided me with them to the music. I sat with them, it as a large room that had instruments in it, and one captured by attention; the piano. I love playing piano as much as guitar, probably more piano. My parent's couldn't afford someone who could teach me how to play it so I had to learn by myself. I wasn't that difficult though.

I stared at the floor when I felt someone staring me. I followed it and saw a guy staring at me. He had black raven hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he broke the eye contact when he was caught. I turned to Caroline and asked her "Who's that guy?"

She followed by stare and widened her eyes "No, no, no, no. He's Damon Salvatore. Elena, you can't go for him. His bad news, his bad, he is in drugs and drinks alcohol, and plays with girls" She said "In resume, he's Mystic Falls bad guy, you can't like him. Like never. He'll never notice you, and even if he did, he will just play with you, just like many girls''

''Wait...Salvatore as in Stefan?'' I asked and she nodded

''Yes, but lets just say they aren't really good terms. Nobody knows why, he hasn't even told us and we are friends since seventh grade''

I nodded but I didn't care. Still, I will never love him. Love doesn't exist for me, not anymore. Not since Matt. I was about to ask Caroline if she was part of those many girls but the teacher interrupted us by entering the class. "Hello guys, sorry I'm late'' He said "I'm Mr. Smith, as you all know me'' His glance met mine and smiled, but not the kind of smile Mr. Williams gave me, this was sweeter and warmer. "You must be Elena Gilbert, the new girl. Everyone knows you by how you put Katherine Pierce in her place. Just don't tell her I said that'' he winked at me "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Elena''

"Thank you, Mr. Smith'' I said nodding while my cheeks turned pink

"So, guys, let's review the notes of…" I tried to focus on whatever the teacher was saying but obviously Damon wasn't making it any easier while he kept staring at me. I knew it cause I saw him from the corner of my eye. That's when I noticed we weren't that much people. We were barely twenty. Mr. Smith kinda reminded me of Remus Lupin. How much I wished that fictional stories were true. "This year the school is hosting a music contest. Music contest. And we are selected to be part of it, so I will select a band to represent the school. If we win, we will get money – which amount I am not allowed to say –. for the school. As for you, you will be given scholarships for Julliard, a dramatic school in New York." He said and everybody started talking, I swear I saw Damon smile but then he immediately erased it. "We are going to do some auditions in this classroom. So if anyone is interested the list is outside for you to register yourselves'' The bell rang and everyone got away as fast as they could. I look up and Damon was gone.

I turned to Caroline and Tyler. "I'll stay a bit, you can go" I said and they both nodded. I walked towards the teacher who glanced at me smiling. "Mr. Smith, I was wondering if I could play just a song before I go. In the piano, I mean"

His smile grew and nodded. "Yes, of course'' He said and closed his suitcase and said ''Hope you join to the contest, Elena'' I smiled at him and then he left

I sighed and sat in the piano. I learned that memories not only make you pain, but also lonely. Memories need to be shared, I can't share my memories with anyone now. So I figured it out that I should write them and sing them. I took my notebook out where I had all my songs I have written and pulled up one. I sighed once more before I played it:

**Stay**

_Well, it's good to hear your voice_  
_I hope you're doing fine_  
_And if you ever wonder,_  
_I'm lonely here at night_  
_I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_  
_And if I could have just one wish_  
_I'd have you by my side_

_Oh, oh I miss you_  
_Oh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well, I try to live without you_  
_The tears fall from my eyes_  
_I'm alone and I feel empty_  
_God, I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_  
_Hoping you're doing the same_  
_And somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oh, oh I miss you_  
_Oh, oh I need you_

I took a deep breath. This song was difficult to write, and even more harder to sing. I still have another one but its extremely sad for me to sing. I can't sing it because I burst into tears, it reminds me of the last conversation I had with him. If you ask me if I love him, I would tell you no. I was madly **in love** with him.

_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_  
_Always stay_

I bet he is looking out for me, protecting me, right now. Hugging me even though I can't feel him. Telling me everything's going to be okay even if I can't hear him.

_I never wanna lose you_  
_And if I had to I would choose you_  
_So stay, please always stay_  
_You're the one that I hold onto_  
_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_  
_I'll always stay_

I sang the high note...well I'm surprised.

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_  
_I will stay_

I finished and wiped the tears of my face and heard claps behind me. There were standing Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Rebekah, and Kol. They all looked happy, like some miracle just happened. Caroline walked towards me and hugged me.

"You sing amazing, you know that right?'' Caroline said and I giggled "Whose that song from?"

I smiled and said "I wrote it" They all widened their eyes, as if they couldn't believe me.

"Did you really wrote that song?" Rebekah asked and I nodded "It's amazing"

I giggled once more. "Thanks"

"You wrote it for someone?" Caroline asked

I nodded, it was going to be hard. "A old boyfriend who died in a tornado, the same one that killed my father"

I was expecting them to hear a lot of 'were so sorry' and 'oh my god, I didn't knew' and then I would say them thanks. The typical thing, right? But this time it didn't happen.

''You're going to make it alright, Elena'' Kol said ''I know what is loosing someone you love, and I know you'll make it right. It may be difficult but it will be worth it''

I smiled at him ''Thanks, Kol'' I said and he nodded, returning the smile

"Well, we have this band thingy. We rehearse Friday's at Stefan's, since its bigger" Caroline said "And when we heard you sing…We are searching for a vocalist, so we thought… would you like to join? We play country, pop, and alternative, but if you don't like country…''

I widened my eyes. "You're kidding, right?" I said "I love country music"

They all smiled widely and said. "Well, Elena Gilbert, welcome to the band" Caroline said giggling and I joined her.

They were all now part of me, my family. And this time, I will **Stay**.

* * *

**A/N**: The song is called 'Stay' by Miley Cyrus. I know its not country but I promise more country music coming really soon. I really hope you liked it :)

Elena's outfit it's still the same one as the last chapter, check it out.

_-Adriana :)_


End file.
